


Gonma

by galerian_ash



Category: Dokkaebi
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galerian_ash/pseuds/galerian_ash
Summary: With Kim Shin's hand around his throat, and nothing but hate in his eyes, there could be no more doubt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I've had this story stuck in my head ever since Saturday. I finally gave in, and managed to get it done before the next episode airs.
> 
> Gonma is the Baduk move that Duk Hwa asks Yeo about. It refers to a pursued stone (or group of stones), weak and baseless.

With Kim Shin's hand around his throat, and nothing but hate in his eyes, there could be no more doubt. He truly was Wang Yeo. Strange, in a way, that he had wanted to know who he'd been. Now, he'd give anything for the knowledge to disappear.

But it wouldn't disappear. He was Yeo. And he had to do something for Shin, too. Erasing Sunny's memories was the best he'd been able to do for her, and for Shin... Maybe revenge would be the closest thing to a happy ending for him. "Do it," he offered. "If it's you, it might be possible. Kill me."

Shin's face grew darker as his fingers tightened around Yeo's throat. "Kill you? Do you know how many times I have tried to end my life over the years? How many times I've tugged at the sword, trying desperately to dislodge it? Death is a blessing, one I will not bestow upon you."

"Then what can I do?" he asked, forcing the words out through his choked throat.

It almost seemed as if Shin hadn't heard him. His gaze was distant, unfocused, as he continued speaking. "You were like a puppet. Park Joong Heon pulled the strings and you danced. But I thought — I hoped — that one day you'd realize it, and sever those strings. And if you were unable, I would gladly have lent you my sword. After, if you could not stand upright by your lonesome, I would've been there to lean on. My strength would've been yours, and I would've protected those hanging strings; making sure no one else could take hold of them."

To know that his loyalty had run that deep made it even worse. "I'm sorry." It was a pitiful and inadequate thing to say, but he had nothing else.

Slowly, as if realizing where, and maybe even _when_ he was, Shin blinked. He withdrew his hand and stared down at it. "You're crying," he mumbled. "Your tears fell on my hand."

"I'm sorry for that, too," Yeo said, coughing. What else could he do, but apologize? Forgiveness would never be his, but at the very least he could voice the words.

"Sun remembers."

"I know."

Shin's head snapped up, eyes narrowing. "You know," he repeated. "So she told you already, did she? She told you first, thereby choosing you over me once again."

"No, that's not..." It was fine if Shin hated him, it was what he deserved, but Sunny had done nothing wrong. None of this was her fault, and Shin had to know that. "I know because _I_ made her remember. If a human is kissed by a Grim Reaper, they will remember their past life."

Next thing Yeo knew he was thrown back against to the wall, Shin's body pressed to his. "You kissed her," he hissed. "Tell me, have you brought back many people's memories?"

"No, never. She was the first."

Shin's lips twisted into a cold sneer. "She was not your first kiss, though. Do you remember that day? I accompanied you when you went to peek at my sister. She was practicing how to walk like a queen, and when she spotted you she dropped the bowls she'd been balancing. After, you told me that you wanted practice as well. That you didn't want to disappoint her, and that you had no one else to ask."

"What are you saying...?"

"I was not the right man to ask. I had very little experience in those matters, but I did my best to teach you nonetheless. What I'm saying is _this_ ," he said, and then captured Yeo's mouth in a bruising kiss. The tenderness that had been present in the kiss with Sunny was nowhere to be found here; it was nothing but despair, anger, and sorrow.

When Shin finally pulled back Yeo found it harder to regain his breath than it'd been after being strangled. He wasn't given much chance either, as Shin shoved him to the ground with a growl.

"This surprises you, huh? A side of me you haven't truly known before. But you see, I was your warrior. Yours to command, and command you did. I killed more people than I could even keep count of, and I did it all for you. Because you asked me to. Because I wanted to keep my word to the late king by protecting you. Because I wanted my sister to have a good husband. Because... Because I..."

Yeo struggled to his feet. His head was spinning and he had no idea what to say. "I'm sorry," he said once more, because that was all he had. "Sunny won't remember me. I erased her sad memories, past and present. I can't do the same for you, but I'll leave. I won't return to the house, ever again."

"I can't get it to add up," Shin whispered, voice breaking. "One on hand there is Wang Yeo, the man I couldn't reach. And then there is you — I reached you. I was able to walk straight up to you and reach your side, this time. And you're different... You opened your arms wide and offered me a hug. You've helped me protect Ji Eun Tak, and you did your best to protect Sun too. You spent a ridiculous amount of time cutting those apple slices into bunnies, just in an attempt to cheer up Duk Hwa."

Shin walked up to him and slowly lifted his hand. His fingers trailed along Yeo's jaw before gently cupping the back of his neck.

"You're all the things I wanted him to be."

There was such intense sadness in those words that it almost physically _hurt_. Yeo swallowed. Shin's hand was warm against his skin. "What can I do?" he asked. "What do you want me to do? I can't make it right, but I'll try if you'll let me."

The corners of Shin's mouth lifted in a small smile. "You don't have to do anything," he said. "Just continue being who you are."

Words lost to him, Yeo could only nod. Shin smiled again, and this time it even reached his eyes. "Let's go home," he said.


End file.
